Violet Eyes
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: A demon attacks the group wanting only to kill Inuyasha. Who is she and why does she say she's Inuyasha's sister?
1. Prepare to die

Hey y'all! Wow, this story's old….I never thought I would post it up….Well so you know, this is an experiment and I just felt that it would be fun to put it on fanfiction!

Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha. Though my plan on stealing him is going well he is still the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

Kaede finished cleaning her hut for today and was ready to set a fire. The weather was getting colder and Kaede did not want her house to be chilly when she slept.

As she walked to the back of the hut to get the wood she heard ruffling atthe front door. Curious she left the wood and went out to the front to see if anyone was there. To her surprise there was no one.

The old miko shrugged. _Might have just been a squirrel, _she thought. She turned around and gasped when a girl stood in front of her. She was standing in the shadows so it was hard for Kaede to see her face. Only her body was showing.

She wore a black kimono, camouflaging her into the shadows with a belt that held a small, shiny object on her right side. Kaede suspected it was a dagger.

Kaede hesitated, "What do ye want?"

The girl's eyes narrowed, "Do you know the hanyou, Inuyasha?" Her voice was hard and cold. Kaede nodded quickly, "But what do ye want with him"

The girls glare did not change, "That is of no importance to you. Where is he?" Kaede did not know for they hadn't come back yet, but she knew that an 'I don't know' answer would not make the girl happy. "In the forest but I do not know where"

The girl nodded. Before Kaede could question her further, the girl moved back and disappeared into the shadows.

_Who was that?_

* * *

The group got ready to settle in for the night, Inuyasha hating this idea.

"Feh you guys are weak. We have hardly walked and you're already tired" he complained. Kagome lay her sleeping bag down on the ground, "Maybe because we aren't part demon like you Inuyasha"

He snorted and said nothing.

The trees branches swayed as the wind moved them threw its strong current. This bothered Inuyasha for whenever the trees were like this something bad was going to happen so he kept his guard.

Miroku also sensed a disturbance within the forest making him cast glances toward it before sitting down.

Just then a twig snapped. Inuyasha's ears perked up and his nostrils flared. He growled when he recognized the smell, the smell of demon. The demon must be close because Sango, Miroku and Kagome also heard it. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome walked up to him for protection.

"It's a demon," he said in clenched teeth. The smell was getting stronger. The demon was getting closer. When they heard a rustle in the bushes, everyone turned around eyes glaring at the bush. Inuyasha snarled, "Come out you coward" The bushes moved again at his command and then a girl emerged.

She looked young, almost the same age as Kagome. Her hair was black going down to her thighs. Her violet eyes looked cold and mean, showing no emotion. Her black clothing blended in perfectly with the shade from the trees and had a belt that held a dagger on her right, in case she needed it. What surprised them was she had two black dog-ears at the top of her head and a silky tail gracefully swaying with the wind.

"Are you Inuyasha the hanyou?" she asked. The last word stung him, "What's it too ya?"

The girl gave a smirk showing one of her fangs. She grabbed her dagger and blue light surrounded it and it grew to a sword. She pointed it to the group.

"Prepare to die Inuyasha!"

* * *


	2. Battle

The only reason I am posting so fast is because I already have the first four chapters up. I told you this story was old.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own him last chapter what makes you think I own him now? Really people, use your brains!

**

* * *

**

"Prepare to die Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha growled and pulled the transformed Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, ready for battle. "Kagome get back," he told her. Kagome nodded and moved farther away from Inuyasha.

The girl smirked, "So this is the famous Tetsusaiga," she snorted, "It doesn't look all that terrifying"

Inuyasha snarled. No one could talk shit about his Tetsusaiga, especially someone he just met. Out of rage, he ran ready to swipe the demon in two. The demon stood her ground and when Inuyasha attacked, she blocked it with her sword. Sparks danced as the swords met.

Inuyasha snarled. _Damn she's strong. _

Inuyasha leapt back, but before he could do another attack on the girl, she lunged after him. He barely jumped away from the sword's path. When he landed back on the ground she attacked again. She was to fast and before Inuyasha could defend himself he was knocked to the ground with a sword against his throat.

Kagome wanted to help Inuyasha but a hand stopped her. "He can do this on his own Kagome" Miroku said not taking his gaze off the battlefield. She blinked before looking back helplessly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha struggled to get back up, but to no avail. The girl's sword was almost touching his skin. "Inuyasha," she started. Her breathing was heavy. Fatigue was catching up to her, "You don't know how long I have waited for this"

Inuyasha growled, "What?"

The girl frowned, "Don't give me that Inuyasha. Or should I say brother." Inuyasha gasped. This girl was his sister? He growled again and with all his might, kicked the girl off him.

She moved back ready to attack him again, but this time it wasn't going to be that easy. Wind swirled around the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha could feel the power pulsing through his sword. He lifted the sword over his head and yelled, "Wind Scar!"

Four streaks of light came from the sword and went straight for the girl. To scared to move the girl didn't budge as the streaks went threw her body. Kagome noticed blue light mixing with the light from the Wind Scar. Everyone heard her scream as she was cut.

When the streaks were gone all that was left was the girl lying, unconscious on the ground. Inuyasha snorted and put Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. He thought about what that girl had said to him when he was pinned.

_Or should I say, brother. _He shook his head and tried to get it out of his mind.

Kagome ran to the girl and as she got closer she slowed her pace. She saw her chest move up and down slowly.

"She's still alive!"

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. How could she survive his Wind Scar? She should have been killed! Kagome moved closer to the girl. "Kagome what are you doing? Get away from her!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome ignored him and sat on her knees beside the girl. "Lets take her with us."

"No! Did you see what she almost did to me?" Inuyasha shouted confused at why Kagome wanted to take this monster with them. Kagome stood up and glared, "She needs help. I'll only treat her wounds then well leave her okay?"

Inuyasha harrumphed and crossed his arms, "Fine but keep her away from me"

As Kagome took of the girl's shirt she was shocked to see the wounds that the Wind Scar put on her chest. The scars were on her shoulders and down her legs. It still shocked Kagome how she survived.

She took the first aid kit from her bag and started to wrap the wounds up. They didn't seem too serious but she knew some would leave scares. After she finished bandaging her up Kirara lay behind the girl acting like a pillow. The girl didn't look as dangerous when she was sleeping. Sango walked up to Kagome, "How's she doing?"

Kagome sighed, "Fine. Her wounds are deep. It might take a few days for her to heal."

"Inuyasha wont like that" said Sango as she sat down beside her friend, "Who is she?" Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe when she wakes up she'll tell us"

Sango nodded. "Well goodnight Kagome"

"Night Sango"

Sango walked back to her sleeping bag. Kagome took a quick glance at the sleeping demon before fallowing her friend into her own sleeping bag.

* * *


	3. My Name's Kumi

Another chapter from yours truly!

Though this might be random and I doubt that anyone would read this, if you have ever heard "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson then that is a song that resembles Kumi.

Disclaimer: …I think you already know what I am going to say so I am not going to waste my time typing this.

The demon awoke with the sun in her eyes. Damn that sun always wrecks her sleep. As she got up the pain from her stomach stopped her. She looked down too she what was the matter and saw that her stomach was bandaged. She became confused and lay back down only to feel a soft pillow catch her fall from the ground.

She abruptly got up again, ignoring her stomachs cry of protest and looked to see that the soft pillow was a huge demon cat, sleeping beside her. _'What the…'_

Confused she looked at her surroundings. Two girls were sleeping side by side in some sort of bag thingies and one had a small fox child sleeping at her feet. Beside them was a man also sleeping in that bag.

She cocked her head. Did these people help her? Becoming bored the demon lay back on the demon cat. It had been a long time before someone actually cared for her and bandaged her up like this. Just then she remembered her sword and became frantic. She calmed down when her sword was beside her, unharmed.

She let out a sigh and looked up at the baby blue sky. She would have left if it wasn't for her stupid stomach. It hurt so damn much. Even touching it made her wince. Of course she didn't mind staying here if it was going to be this relaxing.

She turned on her side and cuddled further into the demon cat's soft, warm fur. Yeah she was going to like it here. Just as she was about to go to back to sleep her nostrils flared when a disgusting smell entered her nose, almost like horse dung. The smell of a hanyou.

She peered over the cat's stomach only to hide behind it as the hanyou came into view. She lay into a sleeping position and tried to make it look like she was sleeping. She felt the hanyou's glare on her back but she did nothing. Even if she wanted to her stomach would slow her down.

When the hanyou's glare turned away and moved her head so she could watch him.

She knew that hanyou and she already told him that yesterday. She smirked when she remembered his face when she told him, a look of surprise and confusion. Strange though, how he never knew about her until now.

The hanyou shook the girl with the fox child sleeping beside her feet, waking her up. "C'mon Kagome let go" he demanded. She grumbled, "Why? Its still morning"

He growled, "Because I don't want to be staying here when there are jewel shards to be found"

Jewel shards? The demon had heard that from somewhere before.

Kagome still didn't move from her sleeping bag. It was probably five in the morning on her watch. This irritated the hanyou even more, "Fine. If you don't want to get up I'll just have to help you"

Her eyes finally opened up, "You wouldn't dare"

A playful smirk appeared on the hanyou's features. He pulled the sleeping bag from underneath her and she fell on the ground with a thump, the fox child repeating her actions. When she caught her footing she glared at him making him cringe with fear.

The demon snorted. How pathetic, a hanyou scared of a human. What could she possibly do to him that would make him this scared…

"Sit Boy!"

The rosary around his neck glowed purple and the hanyou fell, face first into the ground.

Oh, that. The noise woke everyone including the demon cat, which purred when she saw her awake. Kagome looked at Kirara, ignoring the angry half-demon's profanity towards her, and smiled at the demon girl. "Glad to see your awake"

The demon snorted and crossed her arms. Used to this type of behaviour Kagome smiled again. She looked at the bandages that were on her arms and the important one around the demon's stomach. There were a few blood stains but nothing to be worried about. When she moved her hands toward the bandages the demon moved back.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" she cooed hoping to calm down the demon girl.

The demon thought it over. She had never trusted anyone in so long and these people did help her get better. What harm could they do? So when Kagome tried again to take her bandages off, she let her. The girl smiled and removed the bandages on her arm.

Kagome tried not to but couldn't stop looking at the demon's tail. Every time the bandage hurt her it twitched, acting just like Buyo's tail. It never stopped moving. It always hit the ground almost like keeping beat with something. Sometimes it would swish too and fro and other times it would stay still for about a minute before moving again.

After Kagome had finished taking the not so serious bandages off she was ready to ask some questions. "Now that that's done, may I ask you something?"

The demon blinked before nodding and turning her gaze away from Kagome.

"What's you're name?"

Her answer was in a whisper and Kagome was lucky that she could hear it, "Kumi"

Well that was easy. Kagome thought she would put up a fight by the way she was acting yesterday. If she could get her name then maybe she could get something more, "Where are you from? We found you out in the forest. You must be from somewhere"

Kumi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the smell of horse dung entered her nose once again. She looked up and glared at the half-demon that was standing above them. "She won't tell you anything Kagome, now put her on Kirara and let's get going"

Kumi gave the hanyou a nasty look before standing up. She was almost Inuyasha's height only a few inches shorter. Looking at the hanyou one more time she grabbed her sword and sat beneath a tree away from the hanyou.

Kagome scowled at him, "What was that for!"

"What?" he yelled, returning the scowl.

Oh, like he didn't know! "She was about to tell me something and you rudely interrupted!"

The hanyou snorted, "She wouldn't have to you anything anyway"

"Let's hope not, our else I'm blaming it on you" Kagome finished as she rolled her sleeping bag back up and packed it into her bag. As everyone started to pack up, Inuyasha looked at Kumi sitting underneath the tree.

After what she had said to him yesterday it kept ringing in his mind. If she was his sister then why wouldn't his mother tell him about her? "Inuyasha, can you help over her please!" Kagome called. He walked over to help, the question never leaving his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Stupid hanyou,' _she thought. _'After what I told him yesterday he at least should treat me nicely' _

Kumi looked at the blue sky above her. Sky larks flew across the sky, chirping gaily with out a care in the world. She whished she could be like the sky larks, happy and free. Unfortunately she was the direct opposite of it, her being a hanyou and all, well, not totally. She was more demon then Inuyasha, that's for sure or else he wouldn't smell that horrible toward her.

She sighed then felt small weight on her legs. When she looked down a kitsune was sitting on her lap, looking at her with curiosity. His gaze scared her and she arched her brow, "What?"

The kitsune blinked before answering her question, "Did you really survive Inuyasha's Wind Scar?"

Kumi didn't know what the brat was talking about and just stared at him with an emotionless expression, hoping he'd get the idea that she wanted to be alone. He didn't. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Shippo! Kagome always says it's polite to greet yourself to a new guest."

Kumi smirked. This fox child was cute, she had to admit and not half bad. Maybe she could be nicer to the little guy. "Mine's Kumi" she said. His smile was so cute that it made her smile as well. "I think Inuyasha's wrong about you," Shippo crossed his legs and sat in front of Kumi, "You're really nice Kumi"

She smiled then frowned when she looked up at Inuyasha. Did he really have bad judgements about her already? Her vision was blocked by Shippo's face, "What are you looking at Kumi?"

His face turned direction trying to see what his new friend was looking at. He noticed that she was looking at Inuyasha and smiled when he looked back at her. "So you're looking at Inuyasha huh?" He jumped back on the ground, hand placed on his hips, "Why do have such a grudge against him? He's a really nice guy once you get past his rough exterior" He was happy for himself when he said such a big word.

Kumi looked to her left, away from the curious fox demon. That was something she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, not after what happened so long ago. A tear moved freely down her cheek as she thought of that horrible day.

Shippo immediately became worried. Had he said something wrong? "Kumi…?"

The conversation was cut short when Kagome yelled to them that they were leaving. Sighing once more Kumi got up and walked toward the group, Shippo perched on her shoulder.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


	4. Voices

**AnimeLady Noriko**: Thank you so much! You're so sweet! I appreciate the help and thanks for both the reviews! Bwahaha you're the only thing that's making me type this story!

**Yeppers**: Thank you! Glad you like it!

I noticed that some people are going quite insane about what Kumi said about Inuyasha having bad judgments about her. That's good! Thank you for the reviews!

Sorry bout the late update! My computer got fixed and all my chapters got sent to another file, which I couldn't find! It was very mean…

Disclaimer: Read my words; I do not own Inuyasha! Hurts me to say but I must convince myself somehow…

* * *

After being asleep for almost a day, Kumi had too much energy to sleep. She tried but always seemed to wake up a couple minutes later and the sky was still dark. She sighed giving up hope that she would ever be able to sleep tonight.

It had only been yesterday when she had met the group and so far they were treating her very nicely. Inuyasha hadn't said anything and kept his distance, which she knew would happen and didn't get mad at that. After all she was the one who tried to kill him when they first met.

She gazed into the fire. It was the only thing keeping them from going into total blackness and keeping Kumi visible. Face getting hot she looked up into the nights sky, star light twinkling in her eyes. The moon was almost gone a sign that the new moon was coming. She liked when the moon was gone only to leave the stars by themselves and let them shine their fullest for one night. The sky was prettier with out the moons enormous light shining down on everything.

Her ear moved back when she heard breathing that was not steady. Someone was awake and she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Just to be sure she sniffed the air and stuck out her tongue when the unpleasant smell drifted into her nose.

When she heard footsteps come towards her she ignored it but kept her ears alert, in case Inuyasha decided to play any tricks on her. He sat down beside her and said nothing. Kumi did the same but turned her head in the opposite direction.

Only the crickets chirping were heard for a few minutes until finally Inuyasha's spoke, "You were pretty strong in that battle two days ago. I was really worried"

Kumi wasn't afraid to look at Inuyasha. Was he complimenting her? She looked at him harder and noticed bags under his eyes. That's why, he's half asleep. Probably doesn't even realize what he's saying.

"Why did you call me brother?" it was his turn to look Kumi in the eye. Her eyes softened and she looked back at the fire giving her face an orange glow. "Because you are my brother, Inuyasha"

"But, how? I thought dad died when I was born"

She chuckled, "Yah, that's what I thought you'd say, but how would he put his grave into you're eye?"

He blinked. How would she know about his father's grave? He thought only he knew were it was, with the acceptation of Sesshomaru. Kumi smiled at the expression on the hanyou's face then her face darkened as the memory of her past crept up on her, "But I only knew mother till I was five, because…" she paused.

Inuyasha arched his brow, "Because of what?"

"Because of the fire"

Before Inuyasha could ask anymore about the subject Kumi stood up, "I'm getting tired. Do you mind putting out the fire? Thanks" She slowly walked to the tree nearest to there camp. She jumped on the closest tree branch to the ground were she would sleep for the night.

Inuyasha waited till Kumi's breathing became steady before putting out the fire and sitting beside Kagome, ready to get some shut eye.

* * *

Her wounds were healing much faster and Kumi could now walk without any help from Kirara, though she did keep close to her in case she fell. The pervious night of no sleep was catching up on her and occasionally her vision would become blurry, but she would rub them quickly when no one was watching. 

It was an eerie quiet surrounding the forest and only Kirara's footsteps could be heard when each one hit the ground. Wanting to start a conversation and get rid of the eerie quiet Kumi looked around to see what to talk about.

Trees? Nah, too boring.

Animals? Nope that won't do.

Her ears perked up when she thought of a wonderful idea. Those jewel shard thingies that Inuyasha mentioned earlier, that would be perfect, but who to talk to? Again she looked at the different people to talk to. She stopped at the girl with the strange clothing. She always acted nice to her so that would be good, but…what's her name?

Her brain went through all the possible names that she thought was the girls, but none of them fit. Then she remembered one part that linked to the girl. Her name started with Kag.

Kagame, Kagume, Kagome. Yes there it was, Kagome!

"Umm Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome turned around and smiled, "Yes Kumi?"

"You and Inuyasha talked about these jewel shards. What are they? Are they important?"

Kagome giggled at how little Kumi knew about the jewel shards, but mostly when she asked if they were important. Everyone was looking at her now which made Kumi a bit nervous.

"You don't know what jewel shards are?" Inuyasha said rather rudely as he walked up to Kumi giving her a glare. She glared back, "So what if I don't?"

Both were growling at each other, face to face. Kagome came in the middle of the two, placed her hands on both of their chests and pushed them away from each other. "Break it up you two"

Kumi and Inuyasha gave each other one final glare before turning around and crossing their arms. "Keh, it's not _my_ fault that she doesn't know what jewel shards are" said Inuyasha.

Kumi glared daggers at his back, and flexed her claws. Though wanting to keep a good impression she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She smirked, "Well it's not _my_ fault that your brain is the size of a pin head and is as dense as stone"

She wasn't sure if that was true but the expression on Inuyasha's face made it all worth while. "So what are the jewel shards Kagome?"

Kagome sat down and gestured Kumi to do the same. This was going to take a long time.

At the end of the explanation, and almost everyone falling asleep Kumi was summing up everything Kagome had told her. "But if the jewel was whole when it came out of Midoriko's heart, then why do you call them shards?"

Kagome giggled sheepishly, "Well that's my fault."

Kumi blinked, "You…broke the jewel?" Kagome nodded eyes dropping to the ground. Though it was a long time ago, she still felt bad for it. "How?" Kumi asked, still in disbelief that a human could break a jewel so powerful.

"She broke it with her arrow!" said Inuyasha butting into the girl's conversation. He was sitting not to far from them on a stump, arms crossed and eyes closed. Obviously it looked at if he wasn't listening but both Kagome and Kumi knew he was when his ears started to move when they started talking again.

"So an arrow broke the jewel?"

"Yes. Ever since we have been searching for the shards until the jewel is complete but there's a demon that has also been collecting shards like us. His name is Naraku, an evil demon who will stop at nothing to get the jewel shards"

Kumi blinked as the name made a click in her mind, "I've heard of him. He…"

_Don't tell them_

She could hear a small voice coming from inside her head. Her head started to hurt as she tried to speak again, "He…"

_Don't tell them!_

The pain grew, and Kumi could not take it anymore. It felt as though jackhammers where hitting her head over and over again. Her ears went flat against her skull and she closed her eyes down hard. She wanted the pain to go away.

"Kumi?" asked Kagome now worried. Everyone else, except for Inuyasha, came running up to see what's wrong. Sitting on his stump Inuyasha watched from afar. Shippo was standing on Kumi's head and noticed that her ears were pinned down so hard that he couldn't lift them up. Her tail, that usually was moving freely, was now tucked deep in-between her legs.

"It hurts…" she said as tears started to form at the tips of her eyes.

"What does?" Kagome asked hoping that Kumi would calm down if she kept talking.

"My head…" the pain grew when she talked, so she tried to make her answers short. She stopped moaning when the pain started to go away and as it did she could hear a voice saying, _don't tell them…_

When the pain was gone she sat up and rubbed her sore head. "Kumi you okay?" asked Shippo, happy to see Kumi's ears perk up. She nodded, "Yeah just fine. It was only a headache"

On his stump Inuyasha raised an eye brow. He knew that was a lie because he had seen people with headaches and it did not hurt that much. He thought Kagome would know too but it didn't look like it when she helped Kumi get up.

"You should ride on Kirara, in case the headache comes back" said Kagome. Kumi still felt weak from the headache and gave a slight nod.

"Strange how this happened right when we were talking about Naraku" said Miroku crossing his arms and closing his eyes, deep in thought.

Kumi's eyes became dark as the got on Kirara. She could tell them now, right now this very minute, but she couldn't. Every time that she was about to say _his_ name the pain came. If one letter hurt, just think about the pain that would come if she said his whole name. She shuddered. She didn't want to think of such things.

They started walking again, Kumi's waist moving when Kirara lifted and dropped a paw on the ground. Wind blew through the forest, playing with Kumi's hair as it passed. She closed her eyes and started humming a tune.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled backwards. He had heard it before, a long time ago. The tune made the forest seem much brighter and cheerier and make anyone feel nice and warm.

"What's that you're humming, Kumi?" asked the curious fox kit, sitting in front of her. She blinked, "It's a song that my mother used to sing to u…" she paused, passing a quick glance at Inuyasha, before talking again, "me"

"It sounds nice" Kagome complimented, "Is that all you know?"

Kumi nodded, "Unfortunately. I used to know the lyrics, but over the years I forgot," she grinned, "I'm just glad that I still know the tune."

"I like it!" chirped Shippo. She ruffled the fox kit's hair. This kid was adorable.

They started walking again, in silence. Yippee. Kumi got became bored and played a cloud game with Shippo. They were supposed to see who could find the neatest cloud figure in the sky. Both lay on there backs, looking up at the sky.

"Look!" Shippo pointed, "It's a snail!"

Kumi looked to where his finger pointed and smiled. "I see a sword" she pointed at the long cloud.

"Horse!"

"A face!"

Kagome giggled when Shippo started to protest that the cloud did not look like a face at all and that Kumi was cheating. "She sure is keeping him busy" said Sango also giggling.

"A squirrel!"

"Good!" Inuyasha snapped, "He won't bother us about being bored anymore"

Shippo yelled happily when he had won the game. Everyone looked behind them, blinking and Kumi shrugged, "He found a cloud that looked like Inuyasha. There's nothing much weirder then that"

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked up, "Where? I can't see it"

Shippo jumped on to her shoulder, "Over there!" He pointed to the cloud that looked like a human body, but it had two triangular ears on the top.

"Well what do you know," said Miroku, "That does look like him. Good job, Shippo!"

He placed his hands on his hips and beamed triumphantly. Inuyasha still couldn't find it so Shippo had to show him. Kagome walked up to Kumi, who was laughing at Shippo's funny behavior. "Thanks for keeping him busy"

"My pleasure. Besides," she bent over to whisper into Kagome's ear, "I'm getting attached to the little guy"

Kagome nodded, "He does that to a lot of people." Inuyasha and Shippo were in another fight again, about how the cloud looked nothing like Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, "Thanks again"

"Um Kagome? Why are you guys doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me get better. You could have left me" Kumi's ears drooped a little. Kagome smiled a sympathetic smile. Kumi, obviously, never had many people care about her, or take care of her. "You were hurt. We had to do something"

"But I tried to kill Inuyasha, your mate"

Everything suddenly became quite. Kagome and Inuyasha looked like dear in headlights and blushing like mad while Shippo laughed hysterically and Miroku and Sango tried to suppress their laughter.

"My what!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha and I aren't together" Kagome was waving her arms franticly in defense.

"Really?" she blinked twice, "Before we battled you were protecting her so I just thought…"

"You thought nothing!" Inuyasha walked up to her, glaring, "Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Kumi crossed her arms, "If you haven't noticed I've only been here for a few days. I don't know much!"

Not being able to think of a comeback he stormed off. Kagome called to him, and when he never answered she followed him. "Are you sure they're not together?" she asked Miroku.

"That's what they say"

Kumi giggled.


End file.
